


DIBS

by lrfbaratz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, before cas and dean met officially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrfbaratz/pseuds/lrfbaratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of ( http://hepalien.tumblr.com/post/34743666197/and-on-the-8th-day-god-created-dean-winchester-and ) </p>
            </blockquote>





	DIBS

* * *

"And on the eighth day God created Dean Winchester, and from the back of the room a deep voice shouted _DIBS_." [-thisusedtobeabookblog-](http://hepalien.tumblr.com/post/34743666197/and-on-the-8th-day-god-created-dean-winchester-and)

* * *

It was just like any other day in Heaven, but lately things had been changing. God decided to mix things up on Earth, after molding the universe from basically nothing, God created the universe, the milky way, the solar system, the sun, and most importantly, The Earth. And with the Earth, God created Life. He created plants, he created water, he created animals, he created a life cycle.

But recently, God decided to spice up his Earth Life. He decided to create the Humans. Most of us - God's Angels- did not have a problem with the idea of humans, it was simple, God wanted us to praise them, he believed that they would be good and were to be forgiven, but some of us, mostly Lucifer, were not happy with the idea of bowing down to this new life-form.

I remember witnessing God banishing Lucifer, it was interesting, and different, and unexpected. God banishing one of his first sons. But once it was over with, everything went back to normal, the only things that were different were the fact that there was now Heaven and Hell, and the gossip at work was filled with Lucifer and his so called "daddy issues", whatever that means.

But I remember the stone work, when we were creating the humans one-by-one, their lives written in stone, literally, it's not just an expression. Angels were everywhere, all over the place, on Earth, in Heaven, all carrying tablets, and making preparations for the new life forms.

Everyday new humans were being sculpted and put on the line for Earth.

Aside from the hustle of Angels, some of Lucifer's followers tried to act against God's intentions. Although some may have succeeded, or almost succeeded, they were caught and thrown into Heaven's prison.

Although many hardships were thrown at those of us who were loyal to God, we proceeded in making humans. Each and every one different, with a unique story, a unique mindset, a unique set of DNA. Humans were unique creatures, true evidence of God's handiwork. And then I saw him, I read his story, a true one of a kind. Dean Winchester.

"Would you look at the load of crap this one is going to have to go through?" Balthazar joked pointing out all of the bad things on Dean's stone.

"It can't be that bad." Anna said walking up behind Balthazar to look at the tablet over his shoulder, "Oh my, well..."

I looked down at the tablet, reading over a few things. Dean's life was destined for destruction from the start. A sympathetic feeling filled my mind.

"Aww, Cassie, don't feel bad for the puny human." Balthazar joked.

"He's going to Hell and back, literally." I replied looking at him.

"Castiel, can't you learn to take a joke?" Gabriel said walking up behind me.

"I told you, I don't have much of a sense of humor, Gabriel." I replied.

"Just lighten up a bit Cassie." Balthazar spoke.

And then I looked across the room and saw him, Dean Winchester waited in line, for Earth, the long line, to a life filled of pain and sorrow. He was absolutely beautiful. His emerald green eyes lit up the room, and the way he was built just added to him.

I looked around and called out to the Angels around me, "DIBS". And everybody knew exactly who I was talking about, they just had to take a glimpse into my mind.

I made a vow to myself that I would protect Dean, and that I would help him when the time came. Little did I know what would happen next. We were nearly finished, almost done with the long line of life in Heaven, preparations were almost finished, when it happened. Any memory of any human's life erased, the stones were gone, nowhere to be found, and nobody could remember a thing about their lives. We knew who they were, but their predetermined futures were nowhere to be found in our memories. I could not remember anything about Dean other than what he looked like and who he was.

Dean Winchester was important, and I had dibs on him. But the promise I made to protect Dean was still in my memory, but the reason why I made that promise was completely lost, nowhere to be found.

That didn't stop me though.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a die hard christian or anything, so I don't really know much about the bible or how any of that stuff was created, so don't like kill me because this is biblically incorrect. you can complain about my terrible writing skills all you want, but it's midnight, so whatever. :)
> 
> Anyway, that pretty much sucked, but whatever.


End file.
